A Foolish Man's Hope
by Shanynde
Summary: Post Season 4. Esther, Alaric and the white oak stake have been destroyed. Klaus and his family are moving to London. He just has to say goodbye first. Klaroline.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anything really.

Klaus stared at the home he created for his family burned to the ground. Two years had passed since he had returned to Mystic Falls. After fighting his mother, Alaric and destroying the white oak, he and his family were finally free. Elijah had come and gone, returning to his beloved London. Kol and Rebekah had already left. Klaus told them that he needed to ensure that all their secrets were kept intact before following, but in truth he had wanted to say goodbye.

The one thing that brought him joy, other than his fixed relationships with his brothers and sisters was a feisty blonde vampire. Over the last year, they had grown closer. She had hated that he took Tyler's body, but a part of her became intrigued after she discovered that Klaus had in no way, tried to sleep with her. She and Tyler had fizzled. She cared about him, and they were still together, but anyone and everyone could see that they were having problems. Klaus did not in any way attempt to hide his glee in that fact.

With new threats, it became necessary for his family to align themselves with his former friend and his brother. Stefan and Caroline had grown close, due to his doppelganger's choice to become a vampire. Caroline had been kidnapped and he and Stefan went to rescue her. After that, Caroline declared that she was tired of playing bait, and demanded that Stefan and Klaus teach her how to fight. Klaus remembered the pride he felt as she grew and became more confident.

Turning away from his now destroyed home, he drove to Caroline's house. Outside was her protector, her "BFF" as she called him. While he and Stefan had never recovered their friendship, they had grown to respect and admire the other.

"Is it done?" Stefan asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes. As soon as I say goodbye, I doubt I'll ever return." Klaus said as he walked over to him.

"This is our home." Stefan noted. "For better or worse."

Klaus nodded. "But home is also with family. Rebekah will never return here"

Stefan smiled slightly, "I won't be staying here for much longer either. I can't keep being in an eternal love triangle."

"You're welcome to join us."

"We'll see. Now go, she's waiting for you. But," and at this Stefan paused and at that moment Klaus saw a bit of the ripper in him, "hurt her, ever, and I will destroy you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," was all Stefan said as he walked away.

Confused, Klaus entered Caroline's home. He walked up to her bedroom, feeling a certain déjà vu. It had been the first time that he entered her home, as himself, since the day of her birthday. The day everything changed.

He found Caroline sitting on the bed, the picture he had drawn in her hands. Without looking up, she asked,

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what love?" Klaus said even more confused.

"On my birthday, the stuff about a world waiting for me, filled with,"

"Genuine beauty," Klaus said interrupting her. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Caroline looked up, "Well, you didn't tell me you were in Tyler's body."

"You never asked." Klaus said smiling.

"It was so much simpler when I thought you were pure evil. You hurt all of us."

"I needed to survive," he replied. "You know all of this."

"So, what, we only stop to smell the roses when things are good? When do you have time to see this beauty?"

"Those of us who have lived a long time, Stefan, my siblings, we all have seen dark days. Do you realize how rare you are? You have light in you. Even after all this time, you are still good."

"Then why offer me the world?" She motioned for him to sit.

"Perhaps it was a foolish man's hope that you could inspire light in him." He spoke quietly as he joined her on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, for once. Finally, Caroline spoke,

"So much has happened. No matter how much I want to, no matter how much I wish that I could be the pre-vampire Caroline, I can't. I'm not that girl anymore. And the thing is, I'm okay with that now."

"Caroline," he began.

"I'm not ready to be yours. After everything that's happened with Tyler, I need to focus on me. I'm tired of being tortured and waiting for someone to save me. I want to figure myself out, and where better to do that than Europe?"

Klaus felt a breath of air leave him.

"I don't fully understand," he admitted.

Caroline smiled, "Stefan needs a vacation. He and I both need to leave. We figured we'd head to London. You could come with us. Rebuild your friendship with Stefan. He's willing."

"And after that," Klaus said, as he felt hope rise from his chest.

"Once I'm ready, you can take me to Paris, Rome and Tokyo. But," she paused for a moment, "for now, would you be willing to be my friend?"

"I told you, I would wait a century for you. If you need time for yourself, I can wait. The whole world and eternity are waiting for us."

"And don't forget genuine beauty," she added as she slid over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Klaus."

"Nik," he spoke quietly, neither of them breaking eye contact. "Call me Nik."

She smiled and nodded, "Alright, Nik."

They both stared at each other, smiling and laughing before Klaus stood to leave. A strange feeling of hope rose in his chest. He would go to London and in a few weeks, Caroline and Stefan would be in London. She would allow him to show her the world. Their friendship would grow. And in time, when Caroline felt confident and ready, not skittish, she would allow him to be hers.

Klaus could barely wait for that moment.


End file.
